


cuddle

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: springkink, Cuddles, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their own special ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle

Title: cuddle  
Author: [](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/)**eerian_sadow**  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Paine/Rikku/Yuna: puppy (kitten?) pile - These quiet times made everything worth it.  
Warnings: none  
Summary: It was their own special ritual.  
Word Count: 256

 

 

  
It was a shock the first time Rikku and Yuna had piled into bed with Paine after a mission. She hadn’t been with the Gullwings particularly long and, while she felt more comfortable around the girls than she had with anyone since that day on the Highroad, she hadn’t known them that well. When it had happened, she had expected—at the very least—untoward advances that she would have to fend off.

She hadn’t expected for Rikku to burrow into her side, practically purring with contentment, or Yuna to drape herself across Paine’s torso so that her head was resting against her cousin’s.

Hesitantly, Paine had wrapped her arms around them and asked, “What’s going on?”

“You looked down,” Rikku replied brightly.

“So we decided to bring you back up,” Yuna added. “You don’t mind, do you?”

She thought about it for a moment. It was surprising, yes. And definitely outside her normal comfort zone. But it was also nice—very nice—to be snuggled in between two warm bodies and even better to be held by people who actually cared about her.

It became a ritual after that. Whenever one of them was down, the three girls would pile into one of the beds and cuddle until they all felt better. They didn’t talk, didn’t ask questions or try to pry out the reasons _why_ , just comforted with touch and presence.

Those quiet, comforting moments with two people who genuinely cared made everything worth it, even if Paine could never say it out loud.  



End file.
